Something he always wanted to do
by bibijammie
Summary: Mikuru and Itsuki are alone in the clubroom,Itsuki admired her for a long time once alone with her will he be able to control himself? Mikuru x Itsuki


**Mikuru x Itsuki fanfiction**

It was snowing heavily outside and

all SOS-Members already left the clubroom,expect shy beauty Mikuru Asahina. She was still embarrassed about the new outfit Haruhi made her wear. She wiped the tears off her face and tried to cheer up,that's right she would go and see her best friend Tsuruya tonight and whatever that hyperactive greenhaired girl did,it always cheered Mikuru up. Mikuru looked around to check if she forgot something before she planned to lock the door,she noticed a scarf was laying on the desk,it was a dark one. "Probably Kyon's or Koizumi-kun's." Mikuru thought. She wondered if she should take it or if she should leave it here? After seconds of thinking she decided to just leave it here,they would all meet here tomorrow anyway... Mikuru looked outside. "I hope he isn't cold..." she thought worried,looking back at the scarf. She then turned around to walk out of the door when it suddently opened. A tall male figure stood infront of her at first her face was just looking at his chest,he was slim and she could smell his cologne it was a nice smell.

"Oh Asahina-san you were still here?" the friendly voice asked.

"Yeah." she answered,looking up at him.

"I just forgot my scarf." he said.

"I see so it was yours."

"Yeah. Since we're both here,why don't we talk a little? We didn't have the chance to talk much yet but I would really like to get to know you better." he smiled.

Mikuru looked at him shyly.

"Koizumi-kun please don't be angry but I actually wanted to meet a friend..."

"Ah I see, that's a pity...But it wont take long I can take you to your friends house by taxi after it if you want."

Mikuru's eyes widened and she looked at him. He was,as usual,still smiling.

"Okay...just a little." she took off her jacket and sat next to him.

He turned around to face her.

"You did really great in that movie we shot."

"You think so? I thought I looked really stupid in that waitress dress and being dressed up as a bunny girl in the middle of the shopping district was just soooo embarrassing !"

"You looked really beautiful."

"Thank you." she giggled.

"Isn't it nice to see that Haruhi and Kyon get along more and more now?"

"Yeah..I think so..."

"If you think back at the start he was just annoyed of her but now you can tell that he really loves her and wants to be with her all the time...I am happy for Suzumiya-san."

"Yeah I am also happy for the both of them..Would you like some tea?"

"Of course,if it isn't any trouble."

"No I will prepare it right away!" Mikuru got up to prepare the tea.

Itsuki looked at the fragile girl hungrily,he inspected her whole body with his eyes even if he didn't show it before he had always admired her,especially her beauty. But this was normal,any sane guy would want to date a hot chick like Mikuru. Another thing he liked about her was her personality,the way she was shy, a crybaby and easily embarrassed made her so cute. He looked at her legs for a long time,what a pity that it was cold and she was wearing pantyhose now! His eyes went up to her butt it had a really nice form he imagined what it would look like without any clothes on,it started to arche between his legs as he thought about that.

He tried to think of something else,he tried to start a topic with Mikuru but his mind was still at her nude body. The next thing which came to his mind were her huge breasts he had never seen a female with such big boobs,secretly he mastrubated thinking of putting his face between them while being deep inside her small hole.

As the tea was ready Mikuru sat down on the new couch to put the tea inside the cup's,she was noticing that Itsuki's eyes were pretty focused on her and once her gaze met his she looked away embarrassed. He smiled. His member still arched. He thought of what to do. He could attack the helpless Mikuru now but that would be so wrong. That was what his heart said,but the pain between his legs said something else. He looked at her again,imagining how he opened her blouse...Then he couldn't stop himself anymore. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. The tea cups fell down to the ground. He began to kiss her,starting by her cheecks and proceeding on her neck.

The tiny girl struggled.

"Itsuki,what are you doing!" she whined.

He continued to kiss her,ignoring her question. She continued to struggle,trying to break free from his grasp,but it was pointless he was so much stronger than her.

"Itsuki! What's gotten into you?" she cried.

"I am sorry,but I can't stop,my body tells me to do this to you...But it's also your fault...you are such a...temptress..." he answered between kisses. His hand released her wrists and grabbed her large breasts,Mikuru squeaked at his touch. While his lips still kissed her neck,he slowly opened the buttons of her blouse,leaving her exposed in a white bra. He sqeezed her boobs with his big hands.

The girl sobbed and when he felt a tear of hers on his cheeck he felt sorry for attacking her so recklessly. He looked at her defenseless face.

"Itsuki,please stop!" she pleaded.

"I am sorry..." he said taking his hands off her.

"I am really sorry I forgot myself and my body was working against me. I didn't mean to hurt you,are you hurt anywhere?"

"No..I am fine.." she blushed.

"Mikuru..it's just that I think...I like you very much.."

"Huh?"

"I actually admired you for a long time now.."

He lifted up her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. Her face reddenned when she realized how close her lips were to his. Once again his body started to work against his brain , he pulled her close to his body and kissed her on the lips. They felt so soft that it was almost unreal, she was truly perfect. When he tried to insert his tongue inside her mouth she kept it shut. He let go of her lips.

"Please...Mikuru..." he begged.

"I don't want this.." she sobbed.

He sighed.

"You love Kyon don't you? If he would do this to you it would be fine,right?"

"No that's not true!" she protested.

"Then why are you behaving like this?"

"I don't want to do these perverted things!"

"Mikuru,tell me honestly,do you hate me?"

"NO! You got that wrong! I don't hate you...I...I..."

Even though she ignored this feeling for a long time now,she had to admit that she actually liked Itsuki. He was so handsome,whenever he talked his voice made her calm down and whenever he looked at her,her heart started to beat faster.

"Then?" he lifted her chin up again.

"I..."

"You can say it Mikuru,it's okay." he smiled.

His smile made her feel comfortable and she realized that she could really trust this boy.

"Koizumi-kun..I love...I..."

His eyes widened as the word "love" left her lips.

"I really love your voice Koizumi-kun...and I...I like the cologne you use...and..I..I like the smile you put on everyday...I like your hair...I like your body and your face...and I like your cleverness...There are so many things I like about you..."

He was relieved that she didn't hate him after all,but then again there wasn't really a reason for her to hate him expect that their agencies had diffrent thoughts but that didn't matter to him anymore,he loved Mikuru and he wanted to be with her no matter what.

"Mikuru..I love you. Wouldn't it be nice if we would start dating?"

"It really would." she giggled.

"But after all I think it's impossible..." she continued.

"No it isn't! If I want to be with you I will be with you! No matter what! I want to be with you forever Mikuru! I love you!" he yelled.

Mikuru frightened at the way he raised his voice but she knew it was all just for her sake.

"Itsuki,we can't you might get punished."

"I don't care anymore! I want to live my life! I want to be with the one I love the most,I want to be with you!" he hugged Mikuru tightly. She was uncomfortable at being that close to a male first but when she felt the warmth of his body she hugged him back as tight as her weak hands allowed her to. She buried her face into his chest,he gently strocked her soft hair.

"Hey Itsuki,but if you were to be punished what will happen to me? I don't want you to leave me alone! I love you too!"

"Don't worry,I will never leave you alone,even if they try to punish me,I will fight against them if they tell me to quit being with you then I wont work for their agency anymore and don't worry I wont let anyone punish me so easily I can fight really well."

She looked at him worried. "I hope that what you say is true..." she sobbed.

"I don't want to loose you,now that we are together it would be the worst to be torn apart so maybe it would have been better if we just kept our feelings to ourselves." she cried into his chest.

"That way we would only torture ourselves,trust me I wont allow them to tore us apart,please trust me Mikuru..."

"I do." She looked up at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheeck. His eyes widened,he didn't expect her to do that.

"Payback!" she giggled.

He smiled at her gently and leaned down to kiss her soft lips again,this time she opened her mouth without any fears she finally wasn't scared of him anymore. She knew that she could trust him,all this time she had been harrassed by boys the same way he had done it before today,she really believed all boys are the same at this point. But Itsuki wasn't like them at all,he was diffrent he loved her he would do anything to be with her,he would even turn against his own agency,it takes guts to do something like that. Mikuru was happy and she hoped the happiness would never end.

"You know Itsuki..."

"What is it Mikuru?"

"Even I wont stay idle if they try to punish you."

"Thank you Mikuru." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you Itsuki."

"I love you too Mikuru...I love you so much." he kissed her forehead gently.

**Did you like it? I am a big fan of Mikuru x Itsuki and I am disappointed at how there aren't too many fics of them out there! If you are a Mikuru x Itsuki fan you must feel the same way right? So if you like my story let me know,I will put up more Itsuki x Mikuru stuff and maybe I'll even add some chapters to this story.**

**Thanks for reading !**


End file.
